This disclosure relates to a benchtop model for a ventilator-endotracheal tube lung.
Endotracheal intubation disrupts the physiological homeostasis of respiratory system secretion (e.g., mucus) production and clearance. Airway secretions consequently accumulate inside the endotracheal tube lumen causing partial obstruction. Luminal narrowing is a common result of secretion accumulation and correlates with increased airflow resistance and increased endotracheal tube related work of breathing for the patient. Complete occlusion of the endotracheal tube can occur abruptly after secretion accumulation resulting in a life-threatening lack of airflow and requiring emergency intervention. The development of pre-clinical benchtop models to validate feasibility of novel tube designs to inhibit luminal occlusion are therefore a useful step prior to animal and clinical trials.